my immortal
by Lassera von Trep1
Summary: it's a song fic so it isn't very long, it surrounds sir integra and an OC-- enjoy .


Played Memories  
  
Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine and neither is the song my character sings in this. The song is called My immortal by Evanescence check it out or if you heard it I hope you like it  
  
Saturday was always very slow for Elicia. Sundays weren't so bad. Integra didn't work that much on Sunday. Taking the two hours it required for church then returning in time for Walters late lunch, where she and Elicia would get to know each other better over sandwiches and tea.  
  
But Saturday were different, the vampires slept all day, which was a normal thing but most of the time she was at school and Alucard was up by the time that she was home from her classes. But she wasn't at school on saturday so she found herself wondering the halls. Sometimes she would find herself climbing into Alucards black marble coffin and fall asleep curled up against his side until he roused for the night and woke her with his movements. Walter was a great person to talk to if you liked talking to people who were always doing something and couldn't devote their whole attention to you. Integra was buried under mountains of paper work for the upcoming week.  
  
She wondered threw the vacant halls of the large 18 century built mansion looking for someone to converse with or help with something. She stopped when she saw the company sitting room. Integra would rarely entertain guests so the room wasn't used very often although it was kept in perfect condition by Walter. The black grand piano glistened in the afternoon sun light. She stepped threw the large oak doors and stopped beside the piano. An urge suddenly filled her like no other and she slid onto the slippery bench to place her body straight in front of the large instrument.  
  
She straighten her back remembering the lessons she received from one of her best friends back in Canada. She let her tiny slender fingers glide over the polished ivory of the keys. The music seemed to flow from her soul into her finger tips and out of the polished piano. After starting a few cords and deciding on the song she was doing she finished the last two cords of the tune and then she began to sing.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Integra's pen went slack when she heard the sound of a piano being played. No one had played in this house since her father's death considering he was the only one besides one of the maids that had died not long after him. She rose from her chair and went in search of the player. She found her small mind reader with her tiny fingers playing over the ivory keys but she didn't notice Integra and continued to sing and let her fingers dance.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Elicia swayed as she went into a beautiful played out solo then when it seemed appropriate she began to sing again.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Her nimble fingers finished the song and she hummed a bit until her fingers stoped. Elicia slowly opened her eyes, the mood of the song still lingering in her head. Integra pushed off of the door frame she was leaning on and slowly walked over to Elicia.  
  
"You have an amazing talent, you voice is so soothing when that song is sang. please promise you will sing and play more often I think it will bring something special to this house"  
  
Elicia jumped a bit and looked behind her shoulder   
  
"Sir I didn't see you there"  
  
Integra put her hand on Elicia's shoulder and squeezed gently as Elicia pushed up her glasses.   
  
"Very beautiful" Integra spoke quietly and pivoted on her heal to start walking back to her office but Elicia could have swore she saw the sparkle of a tear running down the cheek of the modern Knight of the round table. 


End file.
